A Feudal Fairytale
by shadowkat83
Summary: A drabble series. Written for the role-bender challenge on Dokuga. Kagome is full demon, Sesshomaru is human, Inuyasha is a priest, and Kikyo is a half-demon. More characters will have their roles reversed later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A Feudal Fairytale**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make money off of this work of fiction.

**A/N: **Written for _Lily Noir's Role-bender Challenge. _I will also be using prompts to write the chapter of this fic. So, without further ado; on with the fic. BTW, this will be a drabble series.

**Prompt**; kingdom (Sunset Miko's once a week challenge)

The female silver inu looked over her kingdom with pride. The western lands were the most prosperous of all the four great lands.

Kagome smiled with pride as she and Jaken patrolled her lands. She took great pride in her lands and in being a full demon. But her thoughts were troubled, lately. Rumors of her half-sister had begun to spread like wildfire in her kingdom. Kikyō had fallen in love with a human, a priest no less. And said priest had then pinned her half-breed sister to a tree; with a sacred arrow, no less.

Kagome and Jaken were, at this very moment, heading towards the village, Edo, to see if these _rumors_ were indeed true. Had her half-sibling really fallen as low as to trust a human?

Words: 127


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: spell (Sunset Miko's once a Week Challenge)

Kikyō jumped from tree to tree, a glowing pink orb clutched tight between her claws. She was pissed. She couldn't believe she had trusted him, Inuyasha. Kagome had been right; you could never trust a human.

She raced through the forest towards the only safest point that she could think of; Goshinboku. She soon reached the tree and paused to take a breather. But the sound of a male voice calling her name made her had snap up.

"Kikyō!" a familiar voice hollered. She turned to look at the one who had betrayed her. There he stood; dressed in red robes, the priest of Edo, Inuyasha. Inuyasha held a bow between his hands with an arrow pointed straight at her. He released the arrow and Kikyō felt as the arrow hit her chest as it pinned her to the tree. _A blasted spell, _was her last thought, _he put a blasted spell on me. _And with that her eyes closed.

Words: 162


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Betrayal (Phea's Word Prompts)

Inuyasha winced as his little sister, Kaede, tightened the bandages around his injured shoulder. He studied his sister's hunched form; she would be a great miko one day, despite her missing eye. Inuyasha frowned as he remembered how both of them had been injured, Kikyō. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart as he thought of her betrayal. They had planned on spending their life together, but then Kikyō had attacked the village searching for the Shikon.

It was then that Inuyasha made a decision. He knew that when this was all over he would no longer be of this world, but now he planned on taking the Shikon to the afterlife with him. That meant he would have to confront Kikyō, somehow. He was not looking forward to facing her. Despite her betrayal, Inuyasha still loved her.

Thinking on back to his training as a priest, he realized that there was a way to deal with the hanyo. He would seal her that way she would never be able to attack anyone and he wouldn't have to kill her. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows and headed off into the forest surrounding Edo. He had a hanyo to confront.

Words; 221


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Ancient (Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge)

Kagome leisurely strolled through the forest surrounding the village of Edo. She was, of course, in no hurry. She had no reason to return to the Western Shiro. Her mother could take care of things in her lands. Besides she was here for a reason, the half-breed. With all of these rumors flying around, Kagome had to make sure.

Soon Kagome reached her destination and found the rumors to be true. There pinned to the face of the ancient tree was she foolish half-sister, Kikyō. Kagome shook her head. Leave it to the foolish hanyo to be sealed, by a priest, no less.

The raven-streaked silver inu shook her head. Would her half-sister never learn? Humans weren't to be trusted. There wasn't one human alive, that wouldn't betray them one way or another. The female inu turned and began heading back towards the Western lands. She needed to return to the shiro, before her mother sent a messenger. She was in no mood to put up with her mother's foolish games.

Words: 174


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

_Prompt: heat (KYN's Word Prompts)_

Kaede stood in front of her brothers' funeral pyre. Tears were coursing down the ten-year-olds face as her brothers' body was burned. She could feel the heat of the flames licking her skin.

Inuyasha had indeed died from the wounds that Kikyō had inflicted on him. Like he had implored, they were burning his body with the Shikon still around his neck. Hopefully with the Shikon no longer of this world, those who seek its power will stop looking; once again leaving Edo to its peaceful existence.

Kaede turned away from the smoldering embers of the funeral pyre. She would become the miko of this village in her brothers' stead. She would protect this village like her brother before her.

She knew that the task would be hard and long, but she would do it. She had made the promise of a lifetime and she was determined to keep it.

_Words: 150_


End file.
